monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Behemoth/Beheena
Beheena is a friendly Behemoth. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Humans are quite rare... I'll make you my prey!" "Behemoths are the strongest beasts! Even dragons are my prey!" "Come, I'll tear you apart with these claws! ...Is what I would say, but that would be a little more than you deserve." "My roar will shake the earth!" "You look quite strong! You should mate with me!" "These fangs and claws are much sharper than any sword!" "You didn't bother coming all the way to the Monster Continent just to become my prey... Now, prepare yourself!" "Wyvern is a really pompous fellow... She thinks dragons are the greatest in the world, but I don't like them..." "Even though I look like this, I don't eat humans. According to the laws of the beast tribe, we do not eat those possessing intelligence." "Do youkai have a lot of free time? I often see Kirin and the others dozing off over there..." "Drink this to get fired up!" (+1 Boost Drink) "I'll give you this money!" (+ 2050G) "Let me give you my nails!" (+1 Feral Beast Claw) "Let me eat some meat...!" (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Hmm, how thoughtful." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Well then, let's continue this battle!" "Give me money!" (Give 1230G) *Yes - "Hmm, how thoughtful." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Well then, let's continue this battle!" *Not enough money - "...You don't have any?" "Hamburger steak... It looks tasty, let me eat it!" (Give 1 Hamburger Steak) *Yes - "Hmm, how thoughtful." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Well then, let's continue this battle!" "You've got a feeble body... Are you eating properly?" *I'm eating enough - "I see, that's good." *I haven't eaten much - "Are you poor...? That's a pity..." (+10 Affinity) *I haven't eaten a single bite - "No meals... Are you doing some sort of training?" "Behemoth or dragon, which do you think is stronger in a fight?" *Behemoth - "Exactly! I'm the strongest beast!" (+10 Affinity) *Dragon - "How insulting! Let me show you my power!" (-5 Affinity) *It's a tie - "It would certainly seem so... Although dragons will always be my opponent, they aren't always victorious." "Are you eating meat...? All strength comes from meat." *I eat it - "Yeah, that's good!" (+10 Affinity) *I prefer vegetables - "If you eat vegetables, you'll become weak..." (-5 Affinity) *I'll eat you - "How ambitious! That's good!" (+10 Affinity) "Why have you bothered coming to the Monster Continent?" *To subdue the Monster Lord - "To defeat the Monster Lord... Don't be so conceited, human!" (-5 Affinity) *To explore - "At any rate, don't overstep your limits... Don't do more than your human body can reasonably handle." *To eat delicious food - "Searching for delicious food in such a place... What a passion for food!" (+10 Affinity) "Do you want to be chewed? Or do you want to be torn by my claws?" *I want to be chewed - "Are you seriously telling me you want that...? I hope you aren't poisonous..." (-5 Affinity) *I want to be torn - "Are you seriously telling me you want that...? You must have some strange hobby..." (-5 Affinity) *I want to be licked - "Hmph, you don't want to be hurt... Then I'll just lick you a lot!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Beheena: "Come on, take me with you! I want to run wild with all my strength!" With Pochi: Pochi: "Miss Behemoth!" Beheena: "Hrm? Is there something you want to ask?" Pochi: "How did you become so strong?" Beheena: "Raise your level steadily." Pochi: "(That was a much more solid answer than I expected...)" Beheena: "What's with that face...?" With Tama: Tama: "Nyaa. ♪" Beheena: "Hey, don't get attached to me! Go somewhere else! Shoo!" Tama: "Unyaa. ♪" Beheena: "Don't climb up my knees whenever you feel like it, good grief. I might not be able to move anymore..." With Santos: Santos: "............" Beheena: "What are you...?!" Santos: "............" Beheena: "What a thirst for blood... You're certainly different from the famous nekomata." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Beheena: "*glance*...!" Beheena makes a sidelong glance... However, it appeared to be more like a glare! happens 2nd Action: Beheena: "Move it!!" uses Rampage 3rd Action: Beheena: "I've been gettin' hungry..." Beheena is eating some food she stole... happens 4th Action: Beheena: "Oooooh!" uses Roar 5th Action: Beheena: "Eat this!" Beheena presents a gift! Hamburger Steak Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2